Austin and Ally Love Story
by borntoright
Summary: Even though Austin and Ally met only a year ago they are already best friends. But what happens when they start to having feelings for eachother?
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV.

I woke up and realized it's a Monday which means none other than dragging my ass to school, struggling through the entire day, then coming home doing homework and going to the Sonic Boom and working the rest of the night. This is my schedule daily and I am getting really sick of it. My alarm went off four times this morning before I could drag myself out of bed and shut if off. I walked to my window and opened it and almost blinded myself since the sun was shining in my eyes. I got changed, put on my make-up and walked down stairs. I realized that my dad left which is strange since I always leave before them. I went to check the time and it was 11:00. p.m. and that was when I TOTALLY freaked out. I got my phone and called Trish my best friend since I was like 4.

"Hello?" .. trish mumbled as if she just woke up.

"Trish oh my gosh,, I slept in tell Mr. Davis I will be there in like 10 minutes." Ally said panicking and running out the door.

"Ally" Trish said in a calm voice.

"yes?" Ally said confused and out of breath

"It's summer ally you have been calling me 3 days in a row. Either go back to bed or meet me at the mall in like 30 minutes." Trish said in an annoyed yet calm voice

"I…I…yeah I will meet you there and I am really sorry" Ally apologized and hung up the phone.

Ally's POV.

I cannot believe I forgot it was summer again. I had nothing to do at home so I decided to go and start my shift early at the Sonic Boom. As soon as I walk in, don't I see Dez and Austin fooling around again with the drum set. Every time I walk into this store I want to turn around and walk right back out. Don't get me wrong, Austin and Dez are my closet guy friends, its just that every time they break something or completely destroy the store I end up cleaning it up.

Austin walked over to Ally and gave her a hug "hey ally, Dez needs a new song for the video were putting up this month".

"Okay Austin come over after and we will write one okay!" I said in an angry tone but I still managed to smile.

"Thank-you ally! You are honestly the best" Austin smiled and winked at her.

"Yeah no problem." I said as I gave a half smile to him.

"Yo Dez let's go get some ice cream" Austin said as he and Dez walked out of the store.

Ally's Pov:

Trish came into the Sonic Boom as I was picking up the sticks to the drums that of course were left there by Austin and Dez

"Guess who got a job at Hailey's Heels" She said happy as ever

"Santa Claus?" I said in a sarcastic voice

"No" she said as she gave me a stare as if I did something terribly wrong

I couldn't help but laugh

"Well guess who I am working really close to" she said and that is what caught my attention

"Who" I asked

"Dallas" she gave me a smirk

Ally's POV:

I couldn't help but smile and look down. I really liked Dallas like REALLY liked him. He was in all of my classes and he was friends with Austin and me and Austin hung out a lot. So me and Dallas hung out a lot and I couldn't help fall for him. He was everything a girl wanted, brown hair, smart, funny, kind, and smelt so good.

"Earth to ally" Trish waved her hand over my face and that was when I snapped back into reality

"Oh urgh… trish im going to visit you like all the time" I smiled while trish laughed.

Ally's POV:

I got a text from Austin asking me where am. I totally forgot that I was supposed to meet him. I groaned and walked home. As I approached my house I saw him sitting on my doorstep and it did not seem like the "usual" Austin.

"hey" I said as I walked up looking at him

"oh hi" he replied and stood up quickly as he looked into my eyes

"you okay?" I asked, I mean I almost felt bad for him.

"uhm" he said as he hugged Ally

"you want to go inside" I asked feeling sorry for him

"yeah" he half-smiled at me

Ally's POV:

As I walked inside I kept thinking about his face. I have never seen Austin this upset, I mean I have seen him angry but NEVER sad. I felt really bad he was so sweet and cute. I wonder what is bothering him.


	2. Chapter 2

"You want anything" I chickened out and asking and I was about to walk out of my room.

"no." he said quietly as he perked his head up

"Okay suit yourself" I skipped down stairs and got myself a bottle of water and ran back to my room. "So.." my voice trailed off. "Can I ask something" I said as I walked over to him.

"Sure" he said looking up at me.

"What's wrong with you?" I said almost regretting it.

"Oh. You remember Beth right? He said as his voice cracked almost seeming like he was about crying.

Ally's POV

Beth. That name did ring a bell but I can't remember where it is from. Then it hit me. Austin used to talk all the time about this girl Beth that he really liked. I remember him saying that he went on a couple of dates with this girl and he really liked her. But why did he seem like he was going to cry when he said her name. I was kind of scared to ask.

"Yes I do remember her" I said as I lifted his chin so he faced me.

"Well, she, she, she used me." He said as a tear fell down his face.

"How?" I quickly asked knowing that I shouldn't have considering that is when he started to cry.

"She only liked Dallas and used me to get to him.. I mean. I actually thought she liked me" (he took a pause" I .. I really loved her" he said and buried his face into his hands again. End of POV.

Ally's POV:

Okay don't get me wrong I mean that was TOTALLY TOTALLY wrong what she did. But with MY Dallas. Now I was pissed, but I knew I could not show it. I did not want Austin worry about me while I should be taking care of him. I felt so sorry for him. I mean he never did anything wrong, he could be occasionally an asshole. But deep down inside he was a sweet soft caring guy who didn't deserve to get his heart broken by a slut. I didn't say anything but hug him. I didn't know what to say really. That entire night we ended up laying on my bed, Austin resting his head on my chest and me stroking his hair. That is how we fell asleep. End of POV.

Austin groaned as the light from the window shined in his eyes.

"Morning" I whispered as I faced Austin.

"I'm sorry" he said as he got up quickly seeming as if he forgot he stayed the night at my house

"It's okay" I whispered. I could see the red in his eyes knowing that he did not sleep at all.

"Thankyou.. so much Ally" he said as he hugged me. I loved his hugs.

Ally's POV:

I went downstairs and I smelled someone cooking and I realised my dad wasn't here. Probably off to another one of his conventions. I turned the corner and realized Austin was cooking. As I went closer to him I realized he has no shirt on and he was in his boxers. I kind of did nothing but stare at him in awe and in disgust. I mean what was he thinking, but I had to admit he did have a really good body. End of POV.

"You like what you see" he winked as he noticed me staring at him

I snapped out of my daze "Excuse me?"

All he did was laugh, and I did not seem to be amused.

"I was not staring" I demanded.

"Of course you weren't"

"why would I ever want to look at you?" I laughed trying to convince myself that I wasent staring at him.

"because I am hot" he winked and gave me a smirk.

I laughed. He wasent "THAT" hot.

"you know it though" he wsaid walking towards me

"yeah you wish" I said watching him

"oh please if you could date me you would" he winked and held me closely

"oh you wish I would be your girlfriend" I replied

"just admit it, im hot" he said laughing

"uhm….. let me think about it.. NO" he smiled up at him

"your going to pay for that" he said while smiling

"oh really and what are you gonna do" I said as I pushed him away from me. I mean it was kind of awkward when he was holding me.

"This" he replied as he pickied me up fire man style.

"Austin! Austin! Put me down. Come on this is not funny anymore" I said hitting his back. And all of a sudden he dropped me on the couch.

"There I put you down" he smiled as he hovered over me

Ally's POV:

Wow I have never noticed how cute Austin was. I know that sounded weird since im one of his best friends but still. He started to move closer to my face and closer, and closer. What was he doing? IS HE GOING TO KISS ME? I mean why was he hovering over me and leaving closer to my face? End of POV.


	3. Chapter 3

"HA!" he yelled and he hit me with a pillow.

"What the actual fuck Austin!" I screamed. I did not expect it at all.

"What it was funny?" he replied confused

I grabbed a pillow and hit him with it and laughed "Your right it is funny"

"Ouch that hurt" Austin whined.

"Yes, that the point" I laughed and hit him again.

_They spent the next hour pillow fighting_

"Okay I surrender" Austin cried as I was on top on him hitting him over and over

"I win" I said as I smiled at him

"Uhm" he said as he looked at me noticing I was sitting on him

"oh Sorry" I said blushing and kind of embarrassed.

"Its okay Alls" he replied and I got off of him

"So how are you feeling?" I asked

"Good. Thank you for last night I just needed someone to talk to" he smiled

"Its okay I'm always here for you" I smiled and hugged him

He hugged back.

_Beep Beep Beep._

"Oh shit!, I have to go to work" I said.

"Its okay I gotta get going to" he waved and left after he got changed


	4. Chapter 4

_As Ally walked into the Sonic Boom she saw Austin, Dez, and Trish all talking in a really good mood._

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ally asked.

"Austin got us tickets for to Hailey Clark's party" she responded as she jumped up and down.

"Wait, Hailey Clark the actress" ally replied almost speechless.

"Duh! Is there any other Hailey Clark" Dez replied.

"So are you guys all gonna come or what?" Austin asked.

"HECK YEAH" Dez and Trish replied.

"Nope" Ally said quickly.

"Why not?" Dez said as he turned to her

" I am just not big on parties" Ally said back

"Nope to bad you coming" Austin said as he called Hailey confirming that 4 people were coming

"Great. I don't even know what to wear at a party" Ally replied

"And that is why you have a best friend" Trish replied smiling at Ally

"Okay after I am done work we will go shipping" Ally gave Trish a half-smile

_After Ally is done working, her and Trish go shopping_

"I like this one" Trish pulled out a pink slip

"Don't you think that is maybe a little bit to slutty?" Ally asked.

"Naw, come on Ally everyone is going to dress like this" Trish said confidently

"Uhm. Okay how about this one" Ally asked.

"Come on Ally, this is the night to dress up a little" Trish said.

"Okay. Okay fine. What should I be looking for" ally asked  
"Something totally sexy." Trish says.

"Yeah. Like I am going to know what sexy is" Ally replied

"Go try this on" Trish said giving the black tight slip to ally

_Ally tried the dress on and came out of the change room._

"Trish this is to slutty" Ally said walking out of the dressing room

"No. No its perfect. Ally everyone is going to be dressed like this. Its like a hall party" Trish replied.

"I never went to one" Ally replied in a shy tone

"Really" Trish asked her

"Yeah so I don't know how to dress" Ally replied.

"It is okay that is why im here" Trish smiled. "Now let's go home and get read for this party!"

"Okay" Ally smiled looking at herself in the dress Trish picked out for her.

_Ally and Trish went back to Trish's house to get ready for the party._

"There all straight" Trish said finally done straightening Ally's hair

"Thank-you Trish. I am going to put of my dress and heels now" Ally replied as she stepped into the washroom.

"Okay" Trish answered her and she put the moose in her hair.

"Does it look good" Ally asked as she stepped out of the washroom.

"Woah. You might even look better than me" she said joking

_DING DONG!_

"That's them" Trish said jumping up and down

"I will be down in a second I am just going to touch up my make-up" Ally smiled.

"Okay" Trish smiled as she walked out the door.

_Down Stairs_

"Hey guys" Trish said smiling as she opened the door.

"Hey sexy lady" they replied as they walking in

"You look good" Dez said as he walked in wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a black v-neck shirt

"Thanks" Trish smiled

"Where's Ally. Is she not coming" Austin asked wearing black skinny jeans and a white v-neck shirt

"She's on her way down. AALLY COME DOWN" Trish yelled.

"Okay okay I coming" Ally said walking down the stairs

Austin's POV:

Woah. In all honesty, Ally looked good. Better than usual. She almost looked hot. ALMOST. End of POV.

"hi." Ally blushed

"Wow Ally you look hot" Dez said wanting to take that back as everyone laughed.

"Thanks Dez" she smiled.

"Alright lets go! Austin said as he opened the door for everyone

"I am so excited" Trish jumped as she walked out the door with Dez.

"Ally you coming" Austin asked as Ally stood there looking uncertain.

"Uh. Yeah" she said as she started walking towards the door.

"Alright ladies first" Austin said smirking

"You know guys just say that so that they can stare at the girl's ass. There not trying to be polite." Ally said looking at Austin.

"Ooh I would never" he said smirking as ally walked in front of him.

Ally turned to glance back at Austin. "Pig" she replied as she noticed he was staring at her ass like she knew he would. All he did was smirk at the comment.

_At the Party_

Ally's POV:

As I walked into the party I just stopped and stared. This was nothing like I expected. NOTHING AT ALL.


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's POV:

This was NOTHING like I expected. There was one big stage in the middle for singers, then the rest was the dance floor and a bar. There were people walking through the door from smoking outside, people getting drunk, girls and guys grinding. Unlike Trish, Dez, or Austin I was not happy to be here. I just wanted to go home. But I promised myself I would have fun just for one night. Maybe. End of Pov.

"Okay guys have fun, especially you Ally. In the middle of party I have to perform the new song ally wrote" Austin said.

"okay" Trish and Dez said as they took off.

"Austin I.. uhm.. I don't feel good. I think im going to just go home" Ally said.

"Come on Alls. You never have any fun. Just let loose for one night" Austin said smiling at Ally knowing that she would give in.

"Fine. But what do we do" Ally questioned

"What do you mean" Austin said giving Ally a confusing look

"Like what do we do at this type of party" Ally asked trying not to sound to stupid.

"Dance, drink, hook-up with people" Austin replied

"hook-up with people?" Ally said looking more worried than ever.

"Urgh. Ally, you'll be fine" he said as he grabbed her on the dance floor

_Trish and Dez joined them and they all started to dance_

At the beginning they were all fine dancing in a group until Austin and Dez starting grinding on some girls.

Austin's Pov:

Man, now this was one. Dez was grinding on some blonde-hair girl while I was grinding on some black-haired girl. Damn, they were actually so hot, hopefully by the end of the night we can hook-up with them. I loved Hailey's parties, everyone had fun at them. Well everyone, EXCEPT Ally. She stood there watching her best friend Trish grind on some tall guy with light brown hair. She gave her a confusing look as if she's never seen her best friend like this. Trish always talked about being boy crazy. I guess Ally just never seen her do this. As I turn back from Trish to Ally I seen some guy with black hair come behind Ally and start grinding on her. She jumped a little when he put her hands around her hips which I thought was cute. You could tell she never did this before. But after a while I guess she got into it. That was when this guy got a little to "handsy". He started moving her dress up and up. The problem was her dress was a little to short to begin with. Once he started to pull it up, she took his hands right off of her. I was surprised, in like 1 hour about 5 or 6 guys came to Ally. She must have been doing something right, and she seemed to be enjoying herself too.. which was totally weird. Great. Robert is coming this way. Robert was this guy that apparently all the girls liked and doesn't he come to grind on Ally. MY ally. Well not mine but shes my friend. They grinded for about 10 minutes, until he turned her around to face him. SHIT. He started to kiss her check and her neck. The second he was about to actually kiss her and start a make-out session, Ally pulled again. THANK GOD. She didn't only pull away, she walked away. Great, now I had to go and make sure she was okay. I followed her all the way out of the party and to the outside of the club. What was wrong with her, honestly she was making me mad! Why cant she just have fun for one night? End of POV.

"What the heck is wrong with you" Austin asked as he grabbed Ally's arm.


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean. I'm sorry that a guy was about to make-out with me" Ally said sounding really pissed off.

"Okay but you don't have to be such a drama queen, and walk out" Austin replied getting mad.

"I am not a drama queen Austin!" she said as she took his hand off of her arm.

"Ally, just freaking chill and have fun!" Austin replied in an angry tone which made Ally spazz

"You know what Austin.. I did not want to come tonight, but since everyone seemed so fucken excited. I DID. OKAY I DID." Ally said giving Austin a mad look.

"Why don't you just freaking have fun? Cause clearly you never do Ally. You don't know how. And maybe this is why people call you boring, because you never do anything fun!" Austin said angrily.

"Fine. Fine. Austin. You want me to have fun. I will. I will go get drunk and what ever the fuck happens tonight. Happens. I will go just to prove you wrong. I will go and fucken have fun and I hope your fucking happy." Ally said as she hit his shoulder was walking into the club.

Ally's Pov:

FUCK! He makes me so mad saying I don't have fun. But ill prove him and everyone else wrong. Now where to begin. The bar. I will get drunk and prove him wrong that I can be "Fun". End of POV.

Austin's POV:

Great. Just great. I screwed up by saying that to Ally. The problem with Ally is that she will do anything to prove a person song. And I was worried. I was about to go look for her when I heard Hailey go on stage and everyone turned there eyes to her including me. End of Pov.

"And now.. We have Austin Moon singing one of his original songs" Hailey announced.

Austin got up to the stage as everyone cheered.  
"Hey, I'm Austin Moon and I'm going to be singing an original song called "Illusion".

Austin's POV:

As I was singing I kept on scopping the club for Ally. I needed to find her before she either hurts herself or does something totally stupid. As the song was about to finish I noticed her the bear taking shots with some random guy. I knew I had to get to her. QUCIK. I got off of stage, and walked over to the bar. By the time I walked to the bar, Ally was gone. Dammit she moves fast. End of Pov.

"Trish!" Austin yelled as he saw her

"Hey. Where Ally?" Trish asked Austin

"We need to find her. I kind of scremed at her to tell her to have fun. And that's exactly what she did" Austin replied.

"Okay lets find her" she replied and ran off

"Ally. Ally" Austin yelled.

Then Austin saw her. She was sitting on some guys laugh, drinking, with about 10 guys trying to flirt with her.

"Ally" Austin ran over to her and grabbed her arm

"Woah what are you doing" She asked and almost fell on to Austin.

"Great shes drunk" Austin said as he lifted her up.

"Austin what are you doing" she laughed

"Im going to bring you home" he said.

Austin pulled his phone out telling trish and Dez that he would bring her home.

_Austin went to Ally's house but no one answered to he brought her to his house and dropped her on his bed._

"Ally are you okay?" Austin asking worried

"Awe Austin you care about me?" she said winking to him.

Austin sat down beside Ally "Ally, your drunk. Please just get some sleep. For me?"

"Austin im not drunk watch me" she giggled and got up.

"What are you doing?" Austin asked.

"I am gonna show Im not drunk. I will pull the straight line test" she took to steps and fell to the floor.

"Ally I know your drunk" he picked her up and put her on the bed as he sat beside her

Austin's POV:

She kept of denying that she was drunk. Even though I could tell she was, both herself and her breath smelled like alcohol. She all of a sudden sat on me facing me. I asked her what she was doing but she just put her finger on my lips and whispered "Sh. Austin, baby you keep quiet." She was actually kind of scaring me. I was about to reply when she smashed her lips into mine. Ally Dawson had just KISSED me. What the fuck? I mean she was drunk but to be honest she was a hot drunk. I didn't know what to do except kiss back. She was really good too. She started to unbuckle my belt and start to fiddle with my pants. That was when I gently pushed her off trying not to hurt her. I mean I would be totally down to do whatever. But with ally, I couldn't. She was my best friend and she was drunk. I couldn't do that to her. I just couldn't take advantage of her. She then got off mad and tried another tactic. She decided to climb on me again. She started to kiss my neck slowly, which was a TOTAL turn on. This time I didn't let it get to far. I pushed her off again and stood up quickly. END of POV.

"Ally please listen to me, just get some sleep." Austin asked her kindly

"No im not tired" she laughed and got up. She took a couple of steps until she crashed on the floor.

"Ally are you okay!" Austin ran over to her finding out that she just fell asleep so he picked her up and put her on his bed.

"Good night Alls" he said and kissed her head, putting the blankets on to cover her.


	7. Chapter 7

Ally's POV:

I woke up with a major headache. I can't even remember what happened last night. I mean I remember being at the party but then I don't know how I got home. WAIT.. This isn't my house. It kind of looks like Austin's room, then again I've only been in there twice. I was so confused. I was about to get up but that was when I saw Austin standing at the door. Again topless but thank God he had pyjama pants on. End of Pov.

"Good morning" Austin smiled as he approached Ally

"What happened last night" Ally said as she held her head.

"Do you remember our uhm. Fight" Austin asked

"No I don't, why do I has this headache?" Ally asked.

"I kind of screamed at you to have fun. And well, you did. You got drunk and started flirting with guys, and then I brought you home. And you just crashed." Austin said lying leaving out the part where Ally kissed him.

"Oh thank you Austin for taking care of me" she smiled and kissed him on the check.

"Uhm thanks" Austin said smiling and blushed a little.

"Well, I am going to go to my house, wash up, and go to work." She said as she walked out of Austin's room.

_Austin collapsed on his bed, thinking about Ally and thinking about the kiss. He had to talk to someone so he called Dez._

"Hey" Austin said

"Hey man what's up?" Dez replied

_-Austin explained EVERYTHING that happened last night—_

"Woah." Dez replied.

"Yeah I know what do I do" Austin asked.

"Well drunk thoughts are sober feelings" Dez responded jokingly

"do you think Ally likes me?" Austin asked

"Uhm. I don't know I could ask Trish for you" Dez replied.

"Thanks man" Austin said as he hung up the phone.

_At the mall_

"Austin" Trish said seeming angry

"What" Austin said as he turned around

"Your such a jerk" she said as she slapped him

"OWW! What the fuck Trish" he screamed

"Why would you use Ally like that. You knew she was drunk" Trish replied

"How did you find out" Austin asked

"Dez told me" she responded

"Okay well I didn't take advantage of her. I mean I wanted to but I didn't" Austin said.

"excuse me" Trish gave him a glare

"I am kidding trish. Relax. Ally kissed me I didn't lead her on or anything" Austin said innocently

"She kissed you. And she wasted her first kiss on you, and she doesn't even remember" Trish said.

"Wait what?" Austin asked surprised

"Shit. I was.. k pretend you never heard that" Trish exclaimed

"Well, what should I do" Austin asked.

"Tell her! You have to!" Trish demanded.

"Okay fine on her break" Austin replied.

"No. Now! She needs to know" Trish said as she dragged Austin to the sonic boom.

_At the Sonic Boom_

"Thank you mam. That will be $50 dollars" Ally replied to an old lady buying a guitar.

"ALRIGHT EVRYBODY OUT" Trish came in yelling as everyone ran out scared.

"Trish uhm. It's only 7:00, were not closed until 10:00" she said.

"Oh well Austin needs to talk to you" she said as she pushed him onto her

"Sorry" Austin said as he knocked into Ally.

"Ill be back in the morning to get you guys". Trish said as she locked the door behind her.

"Great, well I guess were locked in here for the night" Ally laughed.

"Uhm Ally." Austin asked

"Yeah" Ally replied as she smiled to him

"I wasn't honest with you this morning" He replied as he looked at the ground

"What do you mean" She asked.

**Will Austin tell her the truth?**


	8. Chapter 8

"I didn't tell you everything that happened last night" Austin said getting nervous.

"Really, well what else haven't you told me?" Ally asked while walking over to the couch

"Uhm well.." Austin said as he walked over to sit beside Ally

"Just tell me Austin" Ally said looking worried now

"Well you kind of, w hen you were drunk. You kind of.. of.. of.. kissed me." Austin said looking down. Ally did not reply so Austin looked up at her

"No, no I didn't." she said

"well you kind of .. uhm .. did" Austin replied in a low voice.

Ally did not reply to his comment. But got up, and walked up the stairs to the music room. Austin heard her slam the door then lock it.

Austin's POV:

I don't understand Ally. I don't even know why she seemed upset about it. I mean she was drunk. It didn't mean anything, even though I kind of liked it. Or did it? End of Pov

"Ally open up please." Austin knocked on the door. He didn't hear a reply, so he sat beside the door and decided to wait for her to come out. He sat there for about an hour and he started to get upset. "Ally please open up I don't get why your upset about it" he said knocking on the door. Finally, after 2 hours Ally unlocked the door.

"Ally, are you okay?" Austin asked as he walked over to ally who was sitting cross-legged on the couch

"Yeah." She said

"Why were you crying?" Austin asked as he noticed her eyes red

"Promise you wont laugh?" she asked

"Promise" he responded

"Ive never really kissed anyone before. And like . I wasted it on you and I was drunk and I didn't even remember it" she said looking sad

"I know you never kissed anyone before me." He said

"What? How did you know. I never told you" she replied looking at the floor trying to avoid him

"Trish kind of told me" he said bringing her face to face him

"I'm so sorry" Ally said as she blushed a little

"Can I ask you something" Austin asked starring at her

"Yeah anything" she said as she gave a smile

"Do you like me" Austin said closing his eyes tight as he asked.

**What will Ally say? :o**


	9. Chapter 9

"Why would you ask me that" Ally said trying not to make eye contact with Austin

"Because Dez said drunk thoughts are sober feelings. And I believe that" Austin replied.

"Look Austin… i… i.. uhm" Ally's voice dragged off

Ally's POV:

I couldn't tell Austin I liked him. I just couldn't just because I wasn't sure if I liked him until now. I mean I used to like Dallas. Like A LOT. But I guess I like Austin now. I mean he could be a total asshole at times, but then again he could be the sweetest guy you ever met. He's so sweet, and cute, and nice, and caring, and funny. Shit. Maybe I do like him. End of Pov.

"Ally?" Austin replied

"I … uhm.. I just.. I .." Ally couldn't find the right words to tell Austin she liked him

"I like you to" Austin said as he smiled as he gently kissed her lips

Austin's POV:

I just had to take the chance. I knew Ally liked me I could just tell the way she was stumbling with her words. She was so cute. End of Pov

"How'd did you know I liked you?" Ally asked after she pulled away after the kiss

"Because I know when a girl likes me and you make it way to obvious" Austin replied as he smiled at her.

"So now what?" Ally asked.

"Now we have to go on our first date. Haven't you ever dated someone" Austin asked her kindly so she wouldn't feel bad

"Uhm no. well ive been asked on some, just I didn't like the guys" she replied

"Oh, well now you have me so don't worry" Austin replied as he kissed her again. Ally smiled through the kiss

"Guys, hello, are you here" Trish screamed from downstairs

"Trish" Ally and Austin screamed as they ran down the stairs

"So Austin did you tell Ally" Dez asked

"Uhm yeah I did" Austin said as he smiled at Ally

"And?" Trish replied

"Well it went well" Austin said as he grabbed ally's hand

"Are you guys dating" Dez and Trish asked

"Yeah, yeah we are" Ally said as her face turned a light shade of pink

"Awe! That is so cute you guys" Trish said as she hugged them

"Thanks" they replied

"But. Austin" Trish said

"Yeah?" Austin replied

"If you break my best friend's heart I will come and break every bone in your entire body" Trish replied

"I promise I wont Trish" Austin replied kissing Ally's forehead

**Next episode will be there first date! WHO'S EXCITED :D**


End file.
